Kokubi no Youko: el ninja de la luna
by azura-saki14
Summary: Una historia que jamas se supo se encuentra escrito en un viejo diario.. una terrorifica historia sobre el peor secreto de konoha que ha guardado por 20 años... alguien ahora a decidido encontrarlo y hacerse con el un enorme poder
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Bueno esta historia no fue creada por mi, es de mi amiga Sharingan Itay la cual me dio su autorización para que lo publicara aquí n.n, solo algunos personajes le pertenecen, los personajes de la historia Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1  
Diario de Itachi.

No hacia mas que oscuridad en esa habitación y una poca luz lunar que venia de la ventana. En la cama se observaba al pelinegro, líder del grupo Taka y perteneciente a la organización Akatsuki, descansaba después de la operación que le habían hecho para implantarle a Hachibi.  
Solo estaba con el pantalón y la capa debajo de su torso desnudo. Recordaba cuando Tobi le había ofrecido a Hachibi para ayudarle a destruir a Konoha, un poco reacio porque confiaba en su sharingan pero su vista estaba empeorando y no tubo más remedio. Sintió un terrible dolor a la altura del hombro derecho donde le habían puesto el sellado de Hachibi cubierto por los vendajes y empezaba a mancharse de sangre. Se incorporo de la cama y se acerco al baño para verse al espejo. Todas sus facciones habían cambiado incluso había crecido, en esos cuatro años de la muerte de itachi. Se cambio los vendajes para limpiarse un poco el sello que aun sangraba un poco y se volvió a vendar, para luego ponerse el aori negro y la capa de akatsuki encima. Salió de la habitación ya que no había nadie cerca podía pensar en paz.  
Camino por el pasillo que consistía no mas que en una larga mazmorra donde estaban las habitaciones de cada uno de los pertenecientes a Akatsuki, el se quedaba en el que había sido de itachi. Llego hasta donde se alzaba la inmensa estatua que absorbía los bijus. Sasuke se sentó sobre el dedo antes de Itachi mirando con nostalgia la cara de la estatua.

¿Nostálgico Sasuke?- Dijo el enmascarado Madara soloahí conocido como Tobi, pocos sabían su real identidad del desquiciado que parecía niño a veces.

Hm no estoy para bromas tobi- dijo con sequedad el pelinegro.

Siempre de mal humor ¿no?- madara se sentó sobre el otro dedo del lado derecho- pensando en tu hermano supongo.

No te incumbe- respondió Sasuke sin ganas de seguir la conversación miro con fiereza al enmascarado.

A bueno si te pones así no te daré esto que encontré de Itachi- dijo madara mostrando una libreta negra con el símbolo uchiha- supongo que lo tirare a la basura.

Sasuke con un movimiento rápido se lo quita de la mano y observa la libreta con detenimiento, antes de irse de nuevo a su cuarto siendo observado por el enmascarado que pareció sonreír bajo la mascara. Entro en el cuarto para sentarse sobre la cama, tenia algo de Itachi y eso de cierta manera le hacia sentirlo cerca. Abrió la libreta deseoso de descubrir su contenido.  
No era mas que un simple diario de cuando Itachi tenia trece años y se relacionaba con Sasuke. Escrito a tinta azul se observaba todos los sueños y esperanzas de aquel que un día iba a ser obligado a algo terrible por su propia aldea. En el medio estaba una foto de Itachi con sasuke a su espalda.  
Sasuke derramo unas pocas lagrimas sobre la libreta pero se las quito con el no era algo que hacía a menudo desde la muerte de su hermano. Saco la foto de la libreta y guardarla en un cajón junto a otras pertenencias de itachi. Iba a hacer lo mismo con la libreta cuando vio algo caer de esta al piso. Dejo la libreta para recoger el papel color arena que estaba doblado, al desdoblarlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que este contenía.  
Un mapa entero hecho a puño y letra de su propio hermano, toda la aldea de Konoha con todo y sus pasadizos secretos. Todas las calles con anotaciones de su hermano que decían que evitar o por donde escapar en caso de persecución. Pero de todo lo que había algo le llamaba la atención, una habitación marcada en rojo debajo del gran centro de konoha donde residía el hokage. Al lado aparecía cinco números en serie y otro numero de página.  
Él dejo el mapa sobre la cama para buscar en la libreta el número que decía.

_Sábado, 21 de Septiembre._

Hoy comenzó pesado pero siempre me alegra ver la sonrisa de mi pequeño hermano durante el desayuno el cual no me cayo muy bien pero no importa. Al terminar regrese a mi cuarto para cambiarme y salir a mi nueva misión de ANBU que empezaba ese día. Una pequeña cosa que siempre me hace llorar es recordar cuando mi hermana dejo el clan, como extraño a mi dulce Kisumi desearía verla de nuevo alguna vez. Bajo a la puerta cuando veo a mi pequeño hermanito de cuatro años con un oso de peluche arrastrando por el suelo como si fuera un trapo y vestido en su pijama todavía.

¿A donde va ni- san?- me preguntó con voz angelical pero casi sin entender por tener el pulgar de la mano libre dentro de su pequeña boca.

Tengo una misión hoy pequeñín- dando un golpecito con los dedos sobre su pequeña frente como me hacía Kisumi a mi.

¿mucho tiempo?- mostrando me su manito cinco pequeños dedos que me daban a entender cinco días. Tan pequeño y vocabulario corto siempre haciendo que me ría con ganas.

No peque más días- le negué con una sonrisa viendo su desilusión en los ojos- se que es difícil, sasuke pero prometo traerte algo.

¡Si!- saltó de alegría haciendo volar al pequeño oso por los aires que termino sobre el viejo jarrón de la sala. Riendo le devolví el peluche como buen hermano que soy a veces.

Me despidió con su oso al aire y mi madre detrás de él para cerrar la puerta. Me aleje por la calle en dirección a Konoha. Cuando arribe ante el Hokage, un anciano tan fastidioso que no debe soportarlo ni su esposa, ya mi misión me esperaba.  
Ante mi me presentaron una niña pequeña de no más de tres años de edad con mirada vacía, no aquella mirada vivas y juguetona que siempre tenia mi hermanito. Su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos tambien. Llevaba un vestido azul celeste con el claro sello uchiha a un lado.  
Me hizo preguntarme que hacía aquella criatura lejos de las manos de su madre y el cuidado de su padre, pronto mi pregunta mental fue respondida. El viejo hokage explicandome con cierto tono agresivo me comentaba que esa pequeña no tenia familia. Me dio una sorpresa como era posible que una pequeña uchiha no fuera de nadie, ni siquiera de una familia adoptiva del clan. Mi misión era escoltarla a la aldea de la nieve para que le dieran un tratamiento especial. Yo no lograba entender porque tenia que ser tan importante aquella misión para que le dieran el rango ANBU.

Pronto descubriría el porque y no de manera agradable...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer, espero y les haya agradado, todavía hay mas de esta historia xD onegai dejen reviews n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
Un supuesto regreso por una busqueda.

Sasuke estaba frente a las puertas de konoha viendo con cierto pesar su siguiente destino era hablar con la vieja Tsunade. Había hablado con Madara para ir solo a Konoha y recopilar información sobre lo escrito en el diario de Itachi, para extraño de él Madara acepto con mucho gusto. Recordaba a su hermana que lloró por mucho cuando se fue pero volvía con la promesa cumplida y una historia que contarle. Suspiro solo iba en el aori negro y solo, estaría por mucho tiempo ahí la vieja aldea. En tan solo pensar volver a ser perseguido por sus admiradoras se le revolvía el estomago pero sin más pensarlo entro. De inmediato fue detenido por un par de ANBU preguntando quien era y a que venia pero alguien más se acerco.  
Una persona demasiado conocida para él. El cabello plateado y el protector sobre el ojo derecho, siempre con ese libro que no deja ni por un segundo y el traje jounin. Miro con seriedad a su viejo alumno que estaba frente a él, tantas preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza alguna debía tener respuesta ahora. Guardo el libro en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Vaya, vaya Sasuke Uchiha- dijo él dando una señal a los ANBU de que el se encargaba de esto.

Kakashi...- dijo fríamente el pelinegro viendo a su viejo sensei.

¿Que es lo que te trae aquí a Konoha y a las 6 de la mañana?

Cumplí mi propósito y vengo por el segundo- mintió aunque para Kakashi parecía dudarle pero con el descubrir si mentía o no era difícil

Esta bien veamos que opina el hokage- camino kakashi en dirección al edificio seguido de sasuke.

Sasuke caminaba de lo más tranquilo por las calles con su pose habitual sin voltear a ver a su alrededor, entre menos estuviera ahí mas alivio sentía. Odiaba a esa aldea con toda su alma y no deseaba pasar todo el tiempo ahí. Arribaron a la oficina del hokage pero nada lo que vio ahí volvería a ser como antes.  
Ante el escritorio estaba aquel rubio sin vergüenza e Hiperactivo vestido de hokage, Naruto Uzumaki y a un lado estaba Hinata con Tsunade. El rubio alzo la vista al escuchar la puerta, tenia una apariencia mas adulta y seria. Sus ojos se fijaron no en kakashi sino en el pelinegro que estaba con él, no podía creerse lo que tenia en frente.

¿Sasuke?- se paro de la silla incrédulo- vaya que sorpresa- le estrecha la mano aunque sasuke lo hacia de mala gana.

Hokage, con que cumpliste tu sueño dobe- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que su viejo amigo soltara una carcajada.

te dije que lo lograría algún día- dando una palmada a sasuke en el hombro- Supongo que si viniste es por haber cumplido tu venganza- vio que el pelinegro asentía con cierta dificultad.

Pero que vuelvas no garantiza tu entrada- dijo con sequedad Tsunade la cual se puso al lado de naruto e Hinata frente a el mientras este le abrazaba con cariño.

Lo se- dijo con molestia sasuke.

Tendrás que recobrar la confianza- dijo naruto con una sonrisa- creo saber quien puede vigilarte.

¿Nani?- dijo sasuke algo confundido.

En ese justo momento se escucho la puerta corrediza y alguien entro. Una joven mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa de tela roja. Tenia aspecto de seria a pesar de que su tamaño era mas pequeña que sasuke. Observo con detenimiento a sasuke y después se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tiempo sin verte hermanito- pronuncio la joven y se fue acercando a el.

Kisumi- le miro con sorpresa pero bien oculta- ¡No me digas que me pondrás a la mocosa de mi hermana como niñera!.

¡¿A quien le dices mocosa?!- agarrando una oreja de sasuke y jalando de ella. Todos comenzaron a reír viendo la escena.

¡Ay! suelta mi oreja, Kisumi- dijo a modo regaño pero kisumi solo lo soltó por fastidio.

Sasuke y Kisumi volvieron al territorio uchiha sin saber que alguien desde lo alto los observaba.  
En la punta de un poste se observaba una figura humana. Su cara cubierta por una mascara de yeso en forma de zorro con llamas de fuego rojo a los lados. El cabellos negro le llegaba a la cintura e iba en una coleta baja. Iba en un traje de ANBU blanco y negro, y en sus manos unos guantes negros. Vio como ambos se dirigían a la vieja aldea uchiha antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Ya casi se hacia de noche, sasuke estaba en su cuarto mirando el techo tirado sobre el mufón. Le había contado todo a su hermana esa mañana y desde ese momento no la había visto ya que corrió a llorar a su cuarto. Aquel cuarto le daba demasiados recuerdos de su infancia pero ahora no le daba importancia, busco el diario de nuevo de entre sus bolsillos. Se incorporo solo se quedo sentado sobre la cama y abrió la pagina siguiente a donde se había quedado.

_Domingo, 23 de septiembre._

Hoy a sido el tiempo de nuestra partida, apenas siendo la madrugada. Para mi sorpresa la niña se negó a que la cargara y siguió mi paso sin quejarse ni un momento. Aquella niña no era a mi parecer alguien normal a cualquier otra, se notaba en sus ojos todo una vida de dolor y soledad. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llego la noche para detenernos a descansar. La niña miraba hipnotizada las llamas y yo del otro lado alerta a cualquier indicio aunque en realidad no me preocupaba.  
Ella alzo su vista viendo hacia mi me preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza. Aquellos ojos negros profundos me miraban como si me tuvieran rabia o buscaran algo dentro de mi. Dejo de hacerlo para dormir un poco cayendo en brazos de morfeo.  
La mire un rato, miles de preguntas me pasaban por la cabeza cuando escuche que algo se acercaba. Me incorpore del suelo y preste atención a mi alrededor desvainando mi katana. Todo se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar, incluso las llamas parecían petrificadas. Sintió una influencia de chacra acercando entre la espesura y sin previo aviso un ninja ANBU se lanzó contra mi pero logre detenerlo con la espada. Después de un rato logre detenerlo a tiempo para ver que aquella niña iba a ser atacada, me iba a ir contra el atacante cuando ocurrió.  
El cuerpo de ella se torno negro por completo con un aura roja bordeando y sus ojos de un rojo sangriento. Fue creciendo a una velocidad impresionante y alzando su cuerpo en cuatro. Sus dedos se convirtieron en garras y su vestido desapareció. Sus dos coletas de caballo se convirtieron en dos orejas largas y negras, mientras de atrás una larga cola negra se movía inquieta.  
No sabía si estaba asustado, petrificado o estupefacto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no sabía si me había quedado dormido y lo estaba soñando. La niña o lo que fuera mato aquel pobre con unos afilados dientes sobre el cuello. Me voltio a ver haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, acaso aquella cosa pensaba matarme en ese instante. Miles de cosas me pasaron por la cabeza incluyendo mi familia, dejaría a Sasuke solo y yo que le había dicho que volvería. Aquellos dientes sobre su hocico negro me cortarían la garganta como papel y ella tan inocente que se veía. Escuche sus garras sobre la tierra se acercaba cada minuto en cualquier momento todo acabaría, por lo menos seria rápido poco doloroso tal vez. En ese momento cerré los ojos pero solo escuche un chasquido de la cola. Abrí de nuevo los ojos encontrando a la niña con el vestido ensangrentado y abrazando un pequeño libro negro con unas letras en color sangre que se me hizo imposible de leer,  
Le ayude a lavarse aunque ella no me dejo ver el libro por nada en el mundo, yo temiendo una mala reacción de ella en ese momento deje de insistir. Cuando la vi dormida de nuevo y el libro entrelazado en sus manos recordé mi sharingan ¿Por qué no lo había usado contra esa cosa?. Solo supe una cosa en mi mente, esa no era cualquier niña.  
  
Cerró el libro cuando termino de leer la pagina, todo lo que venia del libro le daba más preguntas que respuestas. Dejo el libro otra vez en su bolsillo para sacar de nuevo el mapa y mirarlo con detenimiento. Se detuvo en la marca roja que señalaba y después dedico buscar con la vista el camino el cual le llevaría a ella.


End file.
